


They were children of the desert.

by Munnin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: They were children of the desert - Anakin, Bodhi, Luke, and Rey. All of them found their own way to deal with the worlds beyond.





	

They were children of the desert. All of them. 

All of them poor. All of them humble. All of them fighting for what they had. 

Fighting the elements. Fighting the deprivation. Fighting for more, for better. 

But even when they found their way off their little rocks, adjusting was hard. 

There are things no outsider could understand.

For Anakin, it was the cold. He had lived under Tatooine’s twin suns for so long, he never knew what cold was till he was in space, huddling under a blanket. He never felt properly warm again. Not his whole life. Even in his room in the temple, his bed piled high with blankets till he felt like he was drowning in them, he never felt properly warm. That was why he chose Mustafar, even after what was done to him there. He had lost everything that mattered to him, he would suffer the pain of that with every breath, every day of his life. The only luxury he could afford himself was warmth. 

For Bodhi, it was the quiet. The cold deserts of Jedha were loud with life. And the city, even more so. The Holy City was a living, screaming, laughing thing. Bodhi had grown up in the slums, the single room shanty loud and messy with children. No privacy, nowhere he could study for the academy entry exams. It wasn’t a good choice; no choice was, not any more. But he could get off-world. And a job with the Empire would at least pay for his two younger sisters to get an education. It wasn’t till he entered the Terrabe Sector Service Academy, he knew what true quiet was. Even in the dorms with five other young people, it was still the most peace he’d ever known. And when he got a chance to sign up at a solo cargo pilot, he jumped at it. In the places between the stars, Bodhi was most at peace. 

Luke found the humidity hardest. Yavin IV was the first world Luke had ever been on. The first time he’d been away from the desert sands and the constant dryness. There was so much moisture in the air on Yavin. It trickled down the stone walls, leaving traitorous patches of moss in the walkways. He was sweating, almost as soon as they exited the Falcon. The only other person who understood how uncomfortable it made him, the constant damp, was Biggs. Only another moisture farmer could understand why the wasted water on the walls, the frivolously long showers bothered him so. Only those who had fought for every drop understood why it felt so wrong for so much to be wasted. 

For Rey, it was the colours. Jakku in shades of red and yellows. Everything was burnt or faded. Broken and wrecked. She had dreams of green. Of blue. Of water and grey stone. Of somewhere cool and tranquil. Takodana nearly broke her. So much green. A colour that existed only in her dreams. It was so bright, so lovely she nearly broke down in tears. Her eyes ached from it and yet she couldn’t look away. She didn’t want to blink for fear she’d miss a moment of it. 

They were children of the desert. All of them. But they found their own way.


End file.
